Pearl Jam Official Bootlegs
The Pearl Jam Official Bootlegs are a series of live recordings released by Pearl Jam. Starting in 2000 duirng the Binaural Tour, the bootlegs were released in three waves in 2000-2001. THe first 25 were released in Europe as the first wave. The other two waves were released in North America, one with 23 bootlegs and one with 24. List of Bootlegs 2000 Bootlegs European Wave * 1 5/23/00, Estádio do Restelo, Lisbon, Portugal * 2 5/25/00, Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, Spain (Catalonia) * 3 5/26/00, Velodromo de Anoeta, San Sebastian, Spain (Basque Country) * 4 5/29/00, Wembley Arena, London, England * 5 5/30/00, Wembley Arena, London, England* * 6 6/1/00, The Point Theatre, Dublin, Ireland * 7 6/3/00, SECC, Glasgow, Scotland * 8 6/4/00, Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, England * 9 6/6/00, Cardiff International Arena, Cardiff, Wales* * 10 6/8/00, Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, France* * 11 6/9/00, Rock am Ring, Nürburg, Germany * 12 6/11/00, Rock im Park, Nuremberg, Germany * 13 6/12/00, Pinkpop, Landgraaf, Netherlands * 14 6/14/00, Paegas Arena, Prague, Czech Republic * 15 6/15/00, Spodek, Katowice, Poland * 16 6/16/00, Spodek, Katowice, Poland* * 17 6/18/00, Residenzplatz, Salzburg, Austria * 18 6/19/00, Hala Tivoli, Ljubljana, Slovenia * 19 6/20/00, Arena di Verona, Verona, Italy* * 20 6/22/00, FILA Forum Arena, Milan, Italy* * 21 6/23/00, Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland * 22 6/25/00, Wuhlheide, Berlin, Germany * 23 6/26/00, Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany * 24 6/28/00, Sjöhistoriska Museet, Stockholm, Sweden * 25 6/29/00, Spektrum, Oslo, Norway First North American Wave * 26 8/3/00, GTE Virginia Beach Amphitheater, Virginia Beach, Virginia * 27 8/4/00, Blockbuster Pavilion, Charlotte, North Carolina * 28 8/6/00, Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, North Carolina * 29 8/7/00, Philips Arena, Atlanta, Georgia* * 30 8/9/00, Mars Music Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, Florida * 31 8/10/00, Mars Music Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, Florida * 32 8/12/00, Ice Palace, Tampa, Florida* * 33 8/14/00, New Orleans Arena, New Orleans, Louisiana * 34 8/15/00, Pyramid Arena, Memphis, Tennessee * 35 8/17/00, AmSouth Amphitheater, Antioch, Tennessee * 36 8/18/00, Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, Indiana * 37 8/20/00, Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, Ohio * 38 8/21/00, Polaris Amphitheater, Columbus, Ohio* * 39 8/23/00, Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantagh, New York * 40 8/24/00, Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantagh, New York* * 41 8/25/00, Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantagh, New York* * 42 8/27/00, Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, New York * 43 8/29/00, Tweeter Center Boston, Mansfield, Massachusetts* * 44 8/30/00, Tweeter Center Boston, Mansfield, Massachusetts * 45 9/1/00, Blockbuster Music Entertainment Centre, Camden, New Jersey * 46 9/2/00, Blockbuster Music Entertainment Centre, Camden, New Jersey * 47 9/4/00, Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, Maryland * 48 9/5/00, Post-Gazette Pavilion, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Second North American Wave * 49 10/4/00, Molson Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada * 50 10/5/00, Air Canada Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada * 51 10/7/00, The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, Michigan* * 52 10/8/00, Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, Wisconsin * 53 10/9/00, Allstate Arena, Rosemont, Illinois* * 54 10/11/00, Riverport Amphitheater, Maryland Heights, Missouri * 55 10/12/00, Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, Kansas * 56 10/14/00, Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, Texas * 57 10/15/00, Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, Texas * 58 10/17/00, Smirnoff Music Centre, Dallas, Texas * 59 10/18/00, United Spirit Arena, Lubbock, Texas * 60 10/20/00, Mesa Del Sol Amphitheatre, Albuquerque, New Mexico * 61 10/21/00, Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, Arizona * 62 10/22/00, MGM Grand Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada* * 63 10/24/00, Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, California * 64 10/25/00, San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, California* * 65 10/27/00, Selland Arena, Fresno, California * 66 10/28/00, Blockbuster Pavilion, Devore, California * 67 10/30/00, Sacramento Valley Amphitheater, Marysville, California * 68 10/31/00, Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, California * 69 11/2/00, Rose Garden Arena, Portland, Oregon * 70 11/3/00, Idaho Center, Nampa, Idaho* * 71 11/5/00, KeyArena, Seattle, Washington * [[72 11/6/00, KeyArena, Seattle, Washington|72 11/6/00, KeyArena, Seattle, Washington]] 2003 Bootlegs Australia/Japan Bootlegs * 1 2/8/03, Brisbane Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, Australia * 2 2/9/03, Brisbane Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, Australia * 3 2/11/03, Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney, Australia * 4 2/13/03, Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney, Australia * 5 2/14/03, Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney, Australia * 6 2/16/03, Adelaide Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, Australia * 7 2/18/03, Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Australia * 8 2/19/03, Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Australia * 9 2/20/03, Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Australia * 10 2/23/03, Burswood Dome, Perth, Australia * 11 2/28/03, Izumity 21, Sendai, Japan * 12 3/1/03, Pacifico Yokohama, Yokohama, Japan * 13 3/3/03, Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan * 14 3/4/03, Kosei Nenkin Kaika, Osaka, Japan * 15 3/6/03, Nagoyashi Kokaido, Nagoya, Japan First North American Wave * 16 4/1/03, Pepsi Center, Denver, Colorado * 17 4/3/03, Ford Center, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma * 18 4/5/03, Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, San Antonio, Texas * 19 4/6/03, Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, Texas * 20 4/8/03, UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, Louisiana * 21 4/9/03, Oak Mountain Amphitheater, Pelham, Alabama * 22 4/11/03, Sound Advice Amphitheater, West Palm Beach, Florida * 23 4/13/03, St. Pete Times Forum, Tampa, Florida * 24 4/15/03, Alltel Pavilion at Walnut Creek, Raleigh, North Carolina * 25 4/16/03, Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Charlotte, North Carolina * 26 4/18/03, AmSouth Amphitheater, Antioch, Tennessee * 27 4/19/03, HiFi Buys Amphitheatre, Atlanta, Georgia * 28 4/21/03, Rupp Arena, Lexington, Kentucky * 29 4/22/03, Savvis Center, St. Louis, Missouri * 30 4/23/03, Assembly Hall, Champaign, Illinois * 31 4/25/03, Gund Arena, Cleveland, Ohio * 32 4/26/03, Mellon Arena, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 33 4/28/03, First Union Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * 34 4/29/03, Pepsi Arena, Albany, New York * 35 4/30/03, Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, New York * 36 5/2/03, HSBC Arena, Buffalo, New York * 37 5/3/03, Bryce Jordan Center, University Park, Pennsylvania Second North American Wave * 38 5/28/03, Adams Fieldhouse, University of Montana-Missoula, Missoula, Montana * 39 5/30/03, GM Place, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada * 40 6/1/03, Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, California * 41 6/2/03, Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Irvine, California * 42 6/3/03, Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Irvine, California * 43 6/5/03, San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, California * 44 6/6/03, MGM Grand Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada * 45 6/7/03, Cricket Pavilion, Phoenix, Arizona * 46 6/9/03, Smirnoff Music Centre, Dallas, Texas * 47 6/10/03, Alltel Arena, Little Rock, Arkansas * 48 6/12/03, Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, Kansas * 49 6/13/03, Mid-America Center, Council Bluffs, Iowa * 50 6/15/03, Fargodome, Fargo, North Dakota * 51 6/16/03, Xcel Energy Center, Saint Paul, Minnesota * 52 6/18/03, United Center, Chicago, Illinois * 54 6/21/03, Alpine Valley Music Theater, East Troy, Wisconsin * 55 6/22/03, Verizon Wireless Music Center, Noblesville, Indiana * 56 6/24/03, Polaris Amphitheater, Columbus, Ohio * 57 6/25/03, DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, Michigan * 58 6/26/03, DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, Michigan * 59 6/28/03, Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada * 60 6/29/03, Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada * 61 7/1/03, Nissan Pavilion, Bristow, Virginia * 62 7/2/03, Tweeter Center Boston, Mansfield, Massachusetts * 63 7/3/03, Tweeter Center Boston, Mansfield, Massachusetts * 64 7/5/03, Tweeter Center at the Waterfront, Camden, New Jersey * 65 7/6/03, Tweeter Center at the Waterfront, Camden, New Jersey * 66 7/8/03, Madison Square Garden, New York, New York * 67 7/9/03, Madison Square Garden, New York, New York * 68 7/11/03, Tweeter Center, Mansfield, Massachusetts * 69 7/12/03, Hersheypark Stadium, Hershey, Pennsylvania * 70 7/14/03, PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, New Jersey * 71 7/17/03, Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico City, Mexico * 72 7/18/03, Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico City, Mexico * 73 7/19/03, Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico City, Mexico 2005 Bootlegs North American Bootlegs * 1 9/1/05, The Gorge, George, Washington * 2 9/2/05, General Motors Place, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada * 3 9/4/05, Pengrowth Saddledome, Calgary, Alberta, Canada * 4 9/5/05, Rexall Place, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada * 5 9/7/05, Credit Union Centre, Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada * 6 9/8/05, MTS Centre, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada * 7 9/9/05, Fort William Gardens, Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada * 8 9/11/05, Memorial Auditorium, Kitchener, Ontario, Canada * 9 9/12/05, John Labatt Centre, London, Ontario, Canada * 10 9/13/05, Copps Coliseum, Hamilton, Ontario, Canada * 11 9/15/05, Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada * 12 9/16/05, Corel Centre, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada * 13 9/19/05, Air Canada Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada * 14 9/20/05, Colisee Pepsi Arena, Quebec City, Quebec, Canada * 15 9/22/05, Metro Centre, Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada * 16 9/24/05, Mile One Stadium, St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada * 17 9/25/05, Mile One Stadium, St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada * 18 9/30/05, Borgata Events Center, Atlantic City, New Jersey * 19 10/1/05, Borgata Events Center, Atlantic City, New Jersey * 20 10/3/05, Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Latin American Bootlegs * 21 11/22/05, Estadio San Carlos de Apoquindo, Santiago, Chile * 22 11/23/05, Estadio San Carlos de Apoquindo, Santiago, Chile * 23 11/25/05, Ferrocarril Oeste Stadium, Buenos Aires, Argentina * 24 11/26/05, Ferrocarril Oeste Stadium, Buenos Aires, Argentina * 25 11/28/05, Gigantinho Gymnasium, Porto Alegre, Brazil * 26 11/30/05, Pedreira Paulo Leminski, Curitiba, Brazil * 27 12/2/05, Pacaembu, São Paulo, Brazil * 28 12/3/05, Pacaembu, São Paulo, Brazil * 29 12/4/05, Apoteose, Rio De Janeiro, Brazil * 30 12/7/05, Auditorio Coca Cola, Monterrey, Mexico * 31 12/9/05, Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico City, Mexico * 32 12/10/05, Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico City, Mexico 2006 Bootlegs First North American Wave * 1 5/9/06, Air Canada Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada * 2 5/10/06, Air Canada Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada * 3 5/12/06, Pepsi Arena, Albany, New York * 4 5/13/06, New England Dodge Music Arena, Hartford, Connecticut * 5 5/16/06, United Center, Chicago, Illinois * 6 5/17/06, United Center, Chicago, Illinois * 7 5/19/06, Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, Michigan * 8 5/20/06, Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, Ohio * 9 5/22/06, Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, Michigan * 10 5/24/06, TD Banknorth Garden, Boston, Massachusetts * 11 5/25/06, TD Banknorth Garden, Boston, Massachusetts * 12 5/27/06, Tweeter Waterfront, Camden, New Jersey * 13 5/28/06, Tweeter Waterfront, Camden, New Jersey * 14 5/30/06, MCI Center, Washington, D.C. * 15 6/1/06, Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, New Jersey * 16 6/3/06, Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, New Jersey Second North American Wave * 17 6/23/06, Mellon Arena, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 18 6/24/06, US Bank Arena, Cincinnati, Ohio * 19 6/26/06, Xcel Energy Center, Saint Paul, Minnesota * 20 6/27/06, Xcel Energy Center, Saint Paul, Minnesota * 21 6/29/06, Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee, Wisconsin * 22 6/30/06, Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee, Wisconsin * 23 7/2/06, Pepsi Center, Denver, Colorado * 24 7/3/06, Pepsi Center, Denver, Colorado * 25 7/6/06, MGM Grand, Las Vegas, Nevada * 26 7/7/06, Cox Arena, San Diego, California * 27 7/9/06, The Forum, Inglewood, California * 28 7/10/06, The Forum, Inglewood, California * 29 7/13/06, Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, California * 30 7/15/06, Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, California * 31 7/16/06, Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco California * 32 7/18/06, Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco California * 33 7/20/06, Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland, Oregon * 34 7/22/06, The Gorge Amphitheatre, George, Washington * 35 7/23/06, The Gorge Amphitheatre, George, Washington European Bootlegs * 36 8/23/06, The Point, Dublin, Ireland * 37 8/25/06, Leeds Festival, Leeds, England * 38 8/27/06, Reading Festival, Reading, England * 39 8/29/06, Gelredome, Arnhem, Netherlands * 40 8/30/06, Sportpaleis, Antwerp, Belgium * 41 9/1/06, Pavello Olimpic de Badalona, Barcelona, Spain * 42 9/2/06, Azkena Rock Festival, Vitoria, Spain * 43 9/4/06, Pavilhao Atlantico, Lisbon, Portugal * 44 9/5/06, Pavilhao Atlantico, Lisbon, Portugal * 45 9/7/06, Palacio de Deportes, Madrid, Spain * 46 9/9/06, Le Dome de Marseille, Marseille, France * 47 9/11/06, Bercy, Paris, France * 48 9/13/06, Bern Arena, Bern, Switzerland * 49 9/14/06, PalaMalaguti, Bologna, Italy * 50 9/16/06, Arena di Verona, Verona, Italy * 51 9/17/06, Forum, Milan, Italy * 52 9/19/06, Palaisozaki, Torino, Italy * 53 9/20/06, Duomo Square, Pistoia, Italy * 54 9/22/06, Sazka Arena, Prague, Czech Republic * 55 9/23/06, Wuhlheide, Berlin, Germany * 56 9/25/06, Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria * 57 9/26/06, Dom Sportova, Zagreb, Croatia * 58 9/30/06, OAKA Sports Hall, Athens, Greece Australian/Hawaiian Bootlegs * 59 11/7/06, Acer Arena, Sydney, Australia * 60 11/8/06, Acer Arena, Sydney, Australia * 61 11/10/06, Entertainment Center, Brisbane, Australia * 62 11/11/06, Entertainment Center, Brisbane, Australia * 63 11/13/06, Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Australia * 64 11/14/06, Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Australia * 65 11/16/06, Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Australia * 66 11/18/06, Acer Arena, Sydney, Australia * 67 11/19/06, Newcastle Entertainment Centre, Newcastle, Australia * 68 11/21/06, Adelaide Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, Australia * 69 11/22/06, Adelaide Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, Australia * 70 11/25/06, Subiaco Oval, Perth, Australia * 71 12/2/06, Blaisdell Center, Honolulu, Hawaii 2008 Bootlegs * 1 6/11/08, Cruzan Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, Florida * 2 6/12/08, St. Pete Times Forum, Tampa, Florida * 3 6/14/08, Bonnaroo, Manchester, Tennessee * 4 6/16/08, Colonial Center, Columbia, South Carolina * 5 6/17/08, Verizon Amphitheatre, Virginia Beach, Virginia * 6 6/19/08, Susquehanna Bank Center, Camden, New Jersey * 7 6/20/08, Susquehanna Bank Center, Camden, New Jersey * 8 6/22/08, Verizon Center, Washington, D.C. * 9 6/24/08, Madison Square Garden, New York, New York * 10 6/25/08, Madison Square Garden, New York, New York * 11 6/27/08, Dodge Amphitheater, Hartford, Connecticut * 12 6/28/08, Comcast Center, Mansfield, Massachusetts * 13 6/30/08, Comcast Center, Mansfield, Massachusetts 2009 Bootlegs * 1 8/8/09, Virgin Festival, Calgary, Alberta, Canada * 2 8/11/09, Shephard’s Bush Empire, London, England * 3 8/13/09, Sportspaleis Ahoy, Rotterdam, Netherlands * 4 8/15/09, Wuhlheide, Berlin, Germany * 5 8/17/09, Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, England * 6 8/18/09, O2 Arena, London, England * 7 8/21/09, Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada * 8 8/23/09, United Center, Chicago, Illinois * 9 8/24/09, United Center, Chicago, Illinois * 10 8/28/09, Outside Lands Festival, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, California * 11 9/21/09, KeyArena, Seattle, Washington * 12 9/22/09, KeyArena, Seattle, Washington * 13 9/25/09, GM Place, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada * 14 9/26/09, Clark County Amphitheare, Ridgefield, Washington * 15 9/28/09, E Center, Salt Lake City, Utah * 16 9/30/09, Gibson Amphitheater, Universal City, California * 17 10/01/09, Gibson Amphitheater, Universal City, California * 18 10/04/09, Austin City Limits Music Fest, Austin, Texas * 19 10/06/09, Gibson Amphitheater, Universal City, California * 20 10/07/09, Gibson Amphitheater, Universal City, California * 21 10/09/09, San Diego State University, Viejas Arena, San Diego, California * 22 10/27/09, Wachovia Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * 23 10/28/09, Wachovia Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * 24 10/30/09, Wachovia Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * 25 10/31/09, Wachovia Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * 26 11/14/09, Member Equity Stadium, Perth, Australia * 27 11/17/09, Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, Australia * 28 11/20/09, Etihad Stadium, Melbourne, Australia * 29 11/22/09, Sydney Football Stadium, Sydney, Australia * 30 11/25/09, QSAC Stadium, Brisbane, Australia * 31 11/27/09, Mt Smart Stadium, Auckland, New Zealand * 32 11/29/09, AMI Stadium, Christchurch, New Zealand 2010 Bootlegs North American Bootlegs * 1 5/1/10, New Orleans Jazz and Heritage Festival, New Orleans, Louisiana * 2 5/3/10, Sprint Center, Kansas City, Missouri * 3 5/4/10, Scottrade Center, St. Louis, Missouri * 4 5/6/10, Nationwide Arena, Columbus, Ohio * 5 5/7/10, Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Indiana, Noblesville, Indiana * 6 5/9/10, Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, Ohio * 7 5/10/10, HSBC Arena, Buffalo, New York * 8 5/13/10, Jiffy Lube Live, Bristow, Virginia * 9 5/15/10, XL Center, Hartford, Connecticut * 10 5/17/10, TD Garden, Boston, Massachusetts * 11 5/18/10, The Prudential Center, Newark, New Jersey * 12 5/20/10, Madison Square Garden, New York, New York * 13 5/21/10, Madison Square Garden, New York, New York European Bootlegs * 14 6/22/10, The 02, Dublin, Ireland * 15 6/23/10, Odyssey Arena, Belfast, Northern Ireland * 16 6/25/10, Hyde Park, London, England * 17 6/27/10, Goffertpark, Nijmegen, Holland * 18 6/30/10, Wuhlheide, Berlin, Germany * 19 7/1/10, Heineken Open'er Festival, Gdynia, Poland * 20 7/3/10, Town Square, Arras, France * 21 7/4/10, Werchter Festival, Werchter, Belgium * 22 7/6/10, Heineken Jammin' Festival, Venice, Italy * 23 7/9/10, BBK Live Festival, Bilbao, Spain * 24 7/10/10, Alges, Oeiras, Portugal 2011 Bootlegs Canadian Bootlegs * 1 9/7/11, Montreal * 2 9/11/11, Toronto * 3 9/12/11, Toronto * 4 9/14/11, Ottawa * 5 9/15/11, Hamilton * 6 9/17/11, Winnipeg * 7 9/19/11, Saskatoon * 8 9/21/11, Calgary * 9 9/23/11, Edmonton * 10 9/25/11, Vancouver Latin American Bootlegs * 11 11/3/11, Sao Paulo, Brazil * 12 11/4/11, Sao Paulo, Brazil * 13 11/6/11, Rio De Janeiro, Brazil * 14 11/9/11, Curitiba, Brazil * 15 11/11/11, Porto Alegre, Brazil * 16 11/13/11, Buenos Aires, Argentina * 17 11/16/11, Santiago, Chile * 18 11/18/11, Lima, Peru * 19 11/20/11, San Jose, Costa Rica 2012 Bootlegs European Bootlegs * 1 6/20/12, Manchester Arena, Manchester, England * 2 6/21/12, Manchester Arena, Manchester, England * 3 6/23/12, Isle of Wight Festival, Isle of Wight, England * 4 6/26/12, Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, Netherlands * 5 6/27/12, Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, Netherlands * 6 6/29/12, Rock Werchter, Werchter, Belgium * 7 6/30/12, Main Square Festival, Arras, France * 8 7/2/12, O2 Arena, Prague, Czech Republic * 9 7/4/12, O2 World Berlin, Berlin, Germany * 10 7/5/12, O2 World Berlin, Berlin, Germany * 11 7/7/12, Ericsson Globe, Stockholm, Sweden * 12 7/9/12, Spektrum, Oslo, Norway * 13 7/10/12, Forum, Copenhagen, Denmark North American Bootlegs * 14 9/21/12, Deluna Festival, Pensacola, Florida * 15 9/22/12, Music Midtown, Atlanta, Georgia * 16 9/30/12, Adams Center, Missoula, Montana 2013 Bootlegs South American Bootlegs * 3/31/13, Lollapalooza Brazil, Sao Paulo, Brazil * 2 4/3/13, El Festival Mas Grande, Buenos Aires, Argentina * 3 4/6/13, Lollapalooza Chile, Santiago, Chile North American Bootlegs * 4 10/11/13, Consol Energy Center, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 5 10/12/13, First Niagara Center, Buffalo, New York * 6 10/15/13, DCU Center, Worcester, Massachusetts * 7 10/16/13, DCU Center, Worcester, Massachusetts * 8 10/18/13, Barclays Center, Brooklyn, New York * 9 10/19/13, Barclays Center, Brooklyn, New York * 10 10/21/13, Wells Fargo Arena, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * 11 10/22/13, Wells Fargo Arena, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * 12 10/25/13, XL Center, Hartford, Connecticut * 13 10/27/13, 1st Mariner Arena, Baltimore, Maryland * 14 10/29/13, John Paul Jones Arena, Charlottesville, Virginia * 15 10/30/13, Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, North Carolina * 16 11/1/13, Voodoo Festival, New Orleans, Louisiana * 17 11/15/13, American Airlines Center, Dallas, Texas * 18 11/16/13, Chesapeake Energy Arena, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma * 19 11/19/13, Jobing.com Arena, Phoenix, Arizona * 20 11/21/13, Viejas Arena, San Diego, California * 21 11/23/13, LA Sports Arena, Los Angeles, California * 22 11/24/13, LA Sports Arena, Los Angeles, California * 23 11/26/13, Oracle Arena, Oakland, California * 24 11/29/13, Rose Garden, Portland, Oregon * 25 11/30/13, Spokane Arena, Spokane, Washington * 26 12/2/13, Scotiabank Saddledome, Calgary, Alberta, Canada * 27 12/4/13, Rogers Arena, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada * 28 12/6/13, Key Arena, Seattle, Washington 2014 Bootlegs Australian/New Zealand Bootlegs * 1 1/17/14, Big Day Out, Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, New Zealand * 2 1/19/14, Big Day Out, Metricon Stadium, Gold Coast, Australia * 3 1/24/14, Big Day Out, Flemington Racecourse, Melbourne, Australia * 4 1/26/14, Big Day Out, Sydney Fairgrounds, Sydney, Australia * 5 1/31/14, Big Day Out, Bonython Park, Adelaide, Australia * 6 2/2/14, Big Day Out, Arena Joondalup, Perth, Australia European Bootlegs * 7 6/16/14, Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, Netherlands * 8 6/17/14, Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, Netherlands * 9 6/20/14, San Siro Stadium, Milan, Italy * 10 6/22/14, Nereo Rocco Stadium, Trieste, Italy * 11 6/25/14, Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria * 12 6/26/14, Wuhlheide, Berlin, Germany * 13 6/28/14, Friends Arena, Stockholm, Sweden * 14 6/29/14, Telenor Arena, Oslo, Norway * 15 7/3/14, Open'er Festival, Gdynia, Poland * 16 7/5/14, Rock Werchter Festival, Werchter, Belgium * 17 7/8/14, First Direct Arena, Leeds, UK * 18 7/11/14, Milton Keynes Bows, Milton Keynes, UK Category:Pearl Jam Discography Category:Pearl Jam Offical Bootlegs Category:Discographies Category:Lists of Albums